Wish upon a star
by BloodSucker1901
Summary: (This is my First ever Fanfic made by me, so I hope its alright and the format still correct) M.K. misses Nod and makes a wish upon a star... (Characters involved are OOC and there are a few spelling mistakes and unfinished words by accident, sorry).


**Wish on a Star**

**M.K. P.O.V.**

**My talks alone with Nod became fewer and fewer as the days tick by, there is almost always another with him... Mainly Mub but thats besides the point. I honestly do love my newly formed relationship with my father however i dont feel as if i belong here anymore... Instead i beliong in Moonhaven with Queen Marigold, Ronin, Mub, Grub, Nim galuu and most importantly Nod. But i cant leave my father and Ozzie. I cant just leave my world, no matter how badly i want to. **  
**Everyday i long more and more for the moments with Nod over the Computer video chat especially the few where its just us, i love to see him in person but its difficult to cope with the height difference. **  
**I know i love him.. Even my father has figured it out.. Heck even Ronin has and our chats are rare... Very rare. I consider asking Queen Marigold to shrink me again.. But i know its not that simple, i mean my father and Ozzie would need to be shrinked too as i wont leave them behind and we cant just drop of the face of the earth in my world. **

**But days like this when i sit infront of the computer waiting for Nod to arrive that are the worst. Its days like this when i curse at Ronin for keeping Nod behind for extra training; When i overthink too much and upset myself.. I mean why would a Leafman love, well potentially love, a Stomper like myself? But there is no need to upset yourself M.K. you dont want Nod arriving during another tear session again, there is only so many lies i can tell him before he figures out the truth. And i hate lying to him so much. **

**Ive been sitting here for almost an hour and still no sign of any life... Not even Mub and this worried me terribly. What if Mandrake has returned? What if my only friends dont like me anymore? What if... **

**"Hey M.K. baby, you are looking fine"**

**"Hi, Mub"**

**"Whats going on then baby girl?"**

**"Waiting for Nod, its been forever so far"**

**"Whatcha' waiting on flat face for? Ive got all you need right here"**

**"Mub! We organised a chat today last week, and he has yet to show"**

**I was actually finding it quite difficult to keep my emotions in check... Considering last week was the last time i spoke to him.**

**"Do you know where he is?"**

**".. Truthfully flat face headed home. Ronins got him training extra hard at the moment.. Flat face has most probably forgotten.. Sorry baby girl"**

**"Not a problem Mub, its not your fault. Let him know i said hi when you see him, ive already spent too long sitting here waiting so ill talk to you tomorrow... Can you let Ronin know that i want to speak to him too please?"**

**"Sure thing baby girl, bye" **

**"Bye Mub and thanks"**

**Turning of the computer, i finally let the tears fall, its so difficult not to, im in love with a man who is just taller than my pinky, who i shared one passionate kiss with and then went back to being just friends. I dont even know if he feels the same way anymore. I cant even tell if we are friends anymore, we barely speak and i think thats what upsets me the most. After the tears finnished falling i picked up my helmet and headed to my room... Upgraded to a more natural vibe than the childish pink furniture that i arrived to. Sitting on my bed i remembered the time that changed it all, how if Ozzie never ran out the house that day none of this would have happened and how i could have been alone and parentless. I remembered that day when i first met Nod and how he told me to put my arms around him, and how he took me on a beautiful journey on a deer. I slept peacefully for the first time in weeks, dreaming about happier times. **

**Dad must have come into my room when he returned home as i awoke from my slumber with a blanket wrapped around me, shoes removed and my helmet hanging on the edge of my bed. I looked over towards the picture of me, Dad, Mum and Ozzie. Tears filled up my eyes, i miss my Mum so much but i know that she would want me to be happy... My only problem is, i can never be truely happy without Nod, and i feel as if im betraying her memory and her spirit if i feel that way...**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

**That must be Mub again or Ronin, i hope its the latter of the two.. There is only so much Mub you can take before you wanna poke his eyes out. Picking up the device that Dad must have left in my room, i ran down the stairs towards the computer... For once not tripping up on the way down.. **  
**The first thing i noticed was Ronin in the screen.. looking serious as ever... I cant believe he actually smiles sometimes. **

**"Hey Ronin, thanks for comming"**

**"M.K. Your welcome, but please make this chat quick, i have a very important meeting with her majesty and cant be late"**

**"Erm, sure thing. I actually had a quick question.. or two, but you okay?"**

**"Fine thank you. The questions?"**

**"Oh right, firstly is Nod okay? I havent heard from him in a while"**

**"He's not getting punched hard enough, but other then that he's alright, not concentrating as much in training as i hoped the boy would, but same old Nod"**

**For the first time in a while i cracked a genuine smile, Ronin really hasnt changed much, and i guess thats what i like about him.. though i think he should smile a bit more often. **

**"M.K. Im sorry but i have to head off"**

**"WAIT. Why hasnt Nod been concentrating as much and why is he getting so much extra training? I miss him" I watched as Ronin took in a large breath before speaking.**

**"He misses you M.K. and its hurting him knowing that you can be with us, in our size. I give him extra training to get the thoughts out of his head for a bit... He wants to chat with you M.K. he really does but i can see he gets hurt when bye is exchanged between you, hes afraid that one day you will forget him, so he's avoidng that pain altogether. I understand that is hard to hear but the way i look at it.. Maybe its for the best"**

**"Yeah, i get what you mean, thanks Ronin, if he truely believes that and doesnt come back here can you tell him bye forever from me and that i truely do care for him" I had no need to hide the tears from Ronin, for he knew the truth.**

**"Of course i will, im always here to talk if you need it, and you'll always be one of us"**

**"Thanks, that, that means alot to me, see you another time" **

**I waved goodbye and watched as he mounted his bird and took off to Moonhaven, how i wished to be able to do the same. I turned around in my seat to find my Dad behind me with a sad smile, i ran into his arms and cried into his shoulder. **

**"Shhh, everything will be alright, things will work out in the end" **

**Somehow i didnt believe his words, as much as i wanted to. Knowing that Nod actually is avoiding the pain thats destined to come from our doomed relationship hurt me more than i thought it would. I understand Ronins point on this but the heartbreak isnt any less real.**

**"Hey Dad im going to take a walk around the town, to clear my head, i'll be back later, i love you" **

**"I love you too M.K."**

**Running up the stairs i grabbed my boots and left the house, taking the half an hour walk into town. Breathing in the crisp, natural air, i felt as if my worries were no longer there. It was peaceful and quiet in the town and on the road but then again it was a tuesday, most are at work or in school. I took a look around the shops and the market stalls hoping to find a token to remind me of Nod, but what are you meant to get to remind you of a 'tiny human in an advanced society living in the woods' well besides a leaf or a pretty flower.. But then i saw it, a tiny wooden Deer, it was perfect. I felt a pull towards it, the feel of magic in the air, for a moment it gave me a sense of hope, of course i ended up buying it, i couldnt not. **  
**I ended up calling Larry to give me a lift home, though he didnt seem to recognise me. **

**It was dark when i returned, just got to 10 O'clock at night, the stars lit up the sky, it was a pretty sight. Ozzie was sleeping soundly in his bed and Dad has once again fallen asleep on the dawing table. I grabbed myself a quick snack and headed up to my room. I placed the deer next to the little bed made for Nod on my bedside table, it it the room perfectly, the aura to magic and light filled the air. I picked up a blanket and climbed to the roof, to look at the stars, they remined me of the glow bugs that were sent to Moonhaven from Nim galuus tree. **

**"Queen Tara and Mum, if your up there can you give me a sign? Anything to show me how my story will continue, i miss my friends like crazy and i know that i would be welcomed back but i cant leave my family or my world how it is at the moment... too many questions would be asked. But please i need to know that things will be okay. I beg of you. Just give me a sign"**

**I dont know if it was coincidence or fate but at that moment i saw a shooting star.**

**"I wish i could be with my family and Nod in the world i truely belong, no complications, no stress, no worries that Moonhaven will be discovered by anyone but us, please, this is my wish"**

**I watched as my last hope dissapeared from the sky in a streak of light, i shead a single tear knowing that destiny will take me to where i need to be. I took my blanket and headed back inside, kissing my dad on the cheek and leaving the blanket on his shoulders, i headed for sleep, awaiting the new day and whatever it may bring. **

**No one's P.O.V. **

**A small deer danced around the house that night, spreading a bit of magic that filled the whole wood. Things dissapeared from the world and some memorys forgotten. But there were three who were effected the most from this, and those three's entire world was about to change, for a wish upon a star is a very powerful thing. **

**M.K. P.O.V.**

**I awoke that morning feeling refreshed, the most refreshed i felt in weeks. Today felt like a good day.. but then again its a day when me and Dad travel to Moonhaven, gathering information and tell 'Stomper' stories to those who asked. I jumped down from my bed and changed into my signature leggings and skirt and a leafy green top and hoodie. Collecting the picture of us all to show the children of Moonhaven, i headed downstairs to prepare breakfast like i do every Wednesday... It wasnt until my Dad's shout of "LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THIS ROOM" That i realised a life changing factor.. I was shrunk and by the sounds of it so was Dad. **

**"DAD, WHERE ARE YOU?" **

**"WHAT USE TO BE THE COMPUTER ROOM" **

**What use to be? Why wasnt it still? I quickly jumped down the stairs.. I seriously missed this mode of travel. But everything in the house was missing, and i mean Everything, all our photos and electronics, gone, and i knew it wasnt a robbery. **

**"M.K. Look, i mean look at this.. Im tiny, im actually the same sort of size as you once was, i could become a leafman, but how.. How did this happen?"**

**".. My wish!"**

**"What?"**

**"Dad, i made a wish on a star, it, it came true, i get to be with all of you. Dad, we can go and live in Moonhaven, I can be with Nod!"**

**"Then what are we waiting for? Come on Ozzie!" **

**I cant believe it, its too difficult to believe. I didnt think my wish would become a reality. Many leaves, One tree, and now i can be the critter that makes its home within that tree, i cant believe that im not freaking out yet over this. **

**"Thank you Mum... Thank you Queen Tara"**

**"COME ON M.K." **

**"COMMING" **

**We ran to the edge of the woods and took a final glance at our old life, i whistled and waited, hoping that it would work, hoping to get to fly again and feel that freedom. And just in the horizon as small blue humming bird was spotted and landed next to us, i took a moment to myself as Dad freaked out for the second time, i stroked the beak of the Hummingbird and took a hold of the reins before sitting on the saddle. **

**"Hey, Dad. Grab Ozzie and hold on tight" The second Dad gave the all clear, i was off like a bullet. Ignoring the excited but terrified scream behind me. I enjoyed feeling the wind through my hair, and the knowledge that this time round there were no Boggans or Mandrake to fight off, No pod to protect and no bats to attract. I halted the bird as best i could in mid air, a thought suddenly comming to my mind. **

**"What is it M.K.?"**

**"What if Nod and the others dont want us to return?"**

**"Oh honey, you heard Ronin, Nod would be over the moon. And we all know how Mub would react.."**

**"Dont remind me, but yeahh i guess your right"**

**"Arent i always?" This was a common joke between us now, considering there really was a Advanced society of tiny humans living in the woods... I could see Moonhaven just ahead, i could really take in the full beauty of the place this time round, full speed ahead i travelled the desire to see Nod taller than me again overwhelming my senses. **

**"M.K. DO YOU KNOW HOW TO LAND THIS THING?" Oh no, i forgot about that crucial factor.**

**"Erm.. No... Ahhhhhhh" My screams mixed in with Dads as we neared the ground, by a stroke of luck this 'untrained' bird landed well enough so that we only fell of him.. or her gently. It didnt take a genius to figure out that we landed right in the middle of the wood, the trees gave that away, i guess we are walking the rest of the way. Which isnt such a bad thing, maybe this time round i can teach someone how to jump well... and not get attacted by a mouse. **

**"Come on Dad its this way"**

**"But everything looks so different from down here.. How do you know?"**

**"... Im following the slime"**

**Mub must have been here recently because a trail of slime headed straight towards Moonhaven, which i was pretty pleased about because i would of had no idea which way to go. So we started the journey to Moonhaven, having to chase Ozzie a couple of times.. and get Dad to focus on the task at hand rather than how big everything looks. By the time we reached Moonhaven its was already by my guess mid day... and there was nobody around in general... instead all crowded around the Leafman traning ground.. which also was where the slime traill ended. **

**I pushed through the crowd, ignoring the cries of protest, until i reached the front..**

**"EWWWW, Mub how many times do i have to tell you, get him out of your mouth"**

**Preehapse that wasnt the best way to tell everyone, 'hey guess what happened to me..' But it will do. It made me chuckle the reactions, most of the crowd talked amoungst themselves, the Leafman jus sniggered and moved more out of the way for me. I saw Ronin give a little smile after the look of shock... and in Queen Tara's words 'Theres that smile'. Nim Galuu and Queen Marigold gave me a smile each.. a look of knowing on their face.. Nim also motioned to a scroll in his hands.. guess thats why, while Grub remained oblivious to around him. The funniest reactions tho was Mub and Nod. Mub had released Nod and just looked dumbfounded, while Nod had fainted. Mub was the first to talk to me however. **

**"M.K. baby, you couldnt stay away from this could you" Typical Mub, i watced as his jelly stomach jumped up and down. In a strange way i actually missed it. **

**"I couldnt stay away from any of you" **

**I let a single tear fall and gave the biggest hug to him, it made him happy... before he fainted too. I checked back at Dad.. bit too preocupied looking at Finn's armour, he gave me a look of 'I'll keep an eye on him, ou sort out Nod.' I mouthed the words thank you to him and watched as he took Dad to a less crowded place. **  
**I walked over to Ronin next and gave him a hug, it took a few seconds but he hugged back.**

**"Surprised?"**

**"More like trying to work out how"**

**"I made a wish on a star"**

**"That would explain alot.. Can someone sort out Nod here, he looks incredibly uncomfortable" He was also covered in slime but i'll let Ronin have his fun. Next came to Nim and Queen Marigold, i gave both a hug and assured her majesty that the woods looked absolutely wonderful, and gave a warm smile to Nim. **

**"You know child, when i said 'who gives up everything to a world thats not even theirs' i didnt expect you all to end up living here" He winked at me and i knew that that was exactly what he was expecting. "Go on child, i think you will want to be Nod when the boy wakes up.. Beore he thinks its just another dream" **

**I followed The Leafman carrying Nod back to his home, a sweet little house in the tree roots, vines covered the walls and litttle glowing flowers covering the surface's to light up the place. The Leafman left Nod in his bed and i found a cloth to wipe away the slime that still covered his head, before kissing him on the forehead. He began to stir after that, atleast he wont be our for long. I put down the cloth and removed my hoodie, i began to stroke the side of his face, waiting for the moment those magnificent eyes that i couldnt stop thinking about opened again. **  
**It didnt take long and soon he was returning from his sleep the secong he saw me his eyes widened and he sat straight u causing us to bump foreheads. **

**"Owchi" **

**"Ow... M.K. is that.. is that really you?"**

**"Yeah, its really me, here and shrunk, so is my Dad and so is...mumph"**

**I was cut off with the feel of Nods lips upon mine, i dont know how long we sat there kissing but all i know is that i wouldnt change that moment for the world. We broke apart at the sound of Ronins voice entering the house. Our faces must have been bright red.. **

**"Oh did i interupt anything? Ill, erm just go.."**

**He made a hasty exit and me and Nod just looked at each other and burst out laughing. We touched foreheads and he stroked my cheek, a little guesture but it meant everything to me. **

**"Im so glad your back"**

**"Me too Nod me too"**

**Four months later and me and Dad were going strong, We had our own house made.. though Dad and Ozzie are the only ones really living in it. Dad and Ronin actually made pretty good friends too, so i was pretty glad of that.. Oh and Dad also helps to create new and better items for the Leafmen now, its a job he loves to do and i cant blame him. Ozzie seems to be enjoying life too... hes a favourite amoungst the children. As for me well, im happy, Queen Marigold has got me wearing petal dresses.. luckily i still wear my boots. I was waiting for Nod at the moment, hes taking me on another deer ride. **

**"Hey M.K. Put your arms around me" I turned around and took a hold of Nods hand, because for once i wasnt going to argue. **


End file.
